Does it Hurt?
by begodeluxe
Summary: Padahal, sang Kopral berharap akan mati dengan tenang. / Modified canon, RiRen.


Ketika seseorang mati, maka semangat dan 'dirinya' akan tetap hidup di hati tiap orang yang mencintainya. Namun ketika dia mati tanpa seorang pun yang mencinta, maka dia akan mati begitu saja—lenyap di bawa malaikat-malaikat bersayap putih milik Tuhan dan hilang eksistensinya, perlahan namun pasti.

Aku juga berpikir kalau aku akan mati semudah itu—tanpa tangis pilu orang-orang yang menyebalkan. Kalau mereka menangis tersedu sedan saat aku sekarat, bagaimana aku mau mati dengan tenang? Bodoh.

"Sakitkah?" tanyanya, "Saya akan membalaskan dendam Anda! Saya janji! Saya akan membuat mereka membayar semuanya karena telah melukai Kopral!"

"Diamlah," bentakku dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada. "Pergilah sana. Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Mengapa saya harus pergi sedangkan Anda sedang mengeluarkan darah yang begitu banyak, Kopral?" tangisnya meleleh, turun ke pipi dan menetes ke atas luka di perutku. Bercampur dengan substansi berbau karat yang merah pekat.

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya yang berusaha menutup lukaku. Kemudian, tangan itu kugantikan dengan tanganku yang lebih kecil—membuat lukanya tak tertutup sempurna dan darah yang keluar jauh lebih banyak.

"Kalau kamu berjanji akan membunuh mereka, mengapa tak kau lakukan dari sekarang, Eren?"

"Karena saya tak ingin meninggalkan Kopral sendirian!"

Aku mendengus.

"Kamu membuatnya terdengar halus, bukan?" Aku terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutku. Banyak. Dadaku basah oleh darah. "Kamu bilang seperti itu karena sudah tahu kalau aku akan mati, bukan?"

"Saya tak mau! Saya tak mau!" Tangisnya makin kencang, air mata yang turun makin deras, dia menggeleng kencang. "Pertama, Bunda saya. Kedua, teman-teman berharga saya. Lalu, Hannes-_san_. Saya tidak mau kehilangan lagi! Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau! Saya sudah cukup merasa sakit karena anggota Tim Levi harus diperbaharui. Saya tak ingin pemimpin Tim Levi juga pergi! Saya tak mau!"

Aku menghela nafas, "Ketika kamu ingin menang. Ada sesuatu yang harus dikorbankan, Bocah."

"Kalau memang ada, maka itu bukan Anda, Kopral!"

Eren menyobek lengan jubah _Survey Corps_nya dan membebatkannya di lukaku. "Ketika berjuang, Kopral, kita memang butuh sesuatu untuk dikorbankan. Namun kita juga butuh rekan. Maka saya sendirilah yang akan memastikan kalau Anda bukanlah orang yang dikorbankan! Saya akan membasmi semua raksasa itu, Kopral! Bersama Anda juga!"

Aku terdiam.

"Sakitkah?" tanyaku.

"Kopral yang harus dikhawatirkan! Bukan saya!"

"Bukan, ini tentang kamu, Eren," aku menggeleng, "Mencintaiku. Apakah sakit?"

Eren terdiam dan tersenyum miris kemudian, "Kalau saya bilang 'iya', apakah Anda akan marah?"

"Bisa beri aku sebuah alasan?"

"Melihat orang yang kita cintai tak mencintai dirinya sendiri itu menyakitkan, Kopral."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Maka kamu mencintaku dengan benar."

Kemudian angin berhembus, malaikat datang. Dua orang gadis dengan gaun putih-putih yang bersayap kokoh. Bulu-bulu sayapnya jatuh ke tanah, dan semuanya langsung menghilang. Mereka menjulurkan tangan padaku, dan aku menyambutnya. Aku terbang, melayang, tanpa alat manuver 3 Dimensi. Rasanya bebas.

Ketika aku menoleh ke bawah, dapat kulihat Eren menangis. Si Bocah itu menangis sendirian untuk seorang pembenci sinis yang bahkan tak mencintai dirinya sendiri.

'Sudah kubilang, kalau kamu menangis, aku tidak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang, Eren.'

Namun walau pun begitu, aku sudah harus meninggalkan dunia ini. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sebagai manusia yang sudah mati, bukan?

"Punya permintaan, Levi?" tanya salah satu malaikat. Mungkin dia kasihan melihat wajah gusarku. Atau ini memang hal protokoler saja. Entahlah.

"Apapun?"

"Tentu."

"Tolong beri dia rekan yang lebih baik dari aku, yang lebih pantas. Lalu, berikan dia kemudahan dalam mencapai tujuannya," pintaku.

"Hanya itu?"

"Bukankah terlalu lancang apabila seorang pendosa meminta terlalu banyak?" Aku melirik ke bawah, untuk yang terakhir kali. Dia masih menangis sambil memeluk ragaku. Aku tersenyum miris, "Toh, tak ada hal lain yang bisa kupinta."

Selamat tinggal.

**Tamat**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ adalah milik **Hajime Isayama**. Saya, sebagai penulis fanfiksi berjudul _**Does it Hurt**_**?**, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Berminat memberikan kritik dan saran?

-**Bego**d**e**l**u**x**e**-


End file.
